


Peaches

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [101]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, It's Sam's turn, Michael needs to baby someone every once in a while, Sam REALLY doesn't want to be fed, Sam doesn't like peaches, Sam in a bib, too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to feed Sam, but Sam doesn't really want to fed. </p>
<p>"Michael, I can feed myself." </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"Just let me-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

“Open up for the plane,” Michael coos as he as spirals a spoonful of peach puree towards Sam’s mouth.

 

“Michael, I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself,” Sam insists, turning away from the spoon and pursing his lips.

 

“Shh, don’t speak, just let big brother feed you,” Michael whispers, rubbing the spoon along Sam’s bottom lip and smiling down at the human.

 

“I can feed myself!” Sam hisses as he tries to bat Michael’s hands away.

 

“No.” Michael snaps and a bib appears around Sam’s neck.

 

Sam curls his fingers around the spoon. “Please, let me-”

 

“No.” Gently and with great care, Michael pries Sam’s hand away and deposits it in his lap, willing it to stay put with a tiny touch of Grace.

 

“Luce, a little help here?” Sam begs.

 

“Just enjoy it,” Lucifer smirks. “He needs to baby someone every once in a while. It’s your turn.”

 

Sam groans. “Mike, please, I don’t even like peaches.”

 

Michael tuts and wipes Sam’s lips with a tender finger. “You should have said something earlier. I can make anything you want. What do you want, Sam? Mashed sweet potatoes? Pureed prunes? A berry smoothie? Apple sauce? Some nice mushy bananas?”

 

Sam lets his eyes flutter closed so he doesn’t have to see Lucifer nodding his approval from the other side of the room. “That’s it, Sam. Accept your fate,” the other archangel whispers.

 

“Um... Uh... Strawberries?” Sam tries.

 

“Strawberries it is! Open up for the plane!”

**Author's Note:**

> My new tumblr: http://lovesongforlulu.tumblr.com/
> 
> The password is bowtiesarecool. (Without the period.)


End file.
